User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Love Lockdown! Season 1 Episode 19: Endless Sky
'Main Plot: Adriana/Tyler' (Adriana is looking at herself in the mirror.) Jayden: Hey Honey. Adriana: Hey, mom. (Adriana looks worried) Jayden: What's wrong honey? Adriana: I'm scared. Jayden: Scared of what? Adriana: That I'll lose, that I'll go to jail. Jayden: Honey you didn't do anything wrong. Adriana: We killed someone. Jayden: No. He tried killing Tyler and you had to do something, and you decided to kill him. It was self defence. Adriana: But what if the judge doesn't see it like that.... Jayden: She will, hun. Adriana: Okay, I can't believe me and Tyler can't go t school on the first day back of spring break. We have to go to court instead. Ugh. When did my life turn into Days of Our Lives? (They laugh.) 'Opening ' 'Sub Plot: Jake ' (In English class) Jake: I'm coming out to my dad today. Xandi: Are you really? Jake: Yes. Xandi: Yay! I'm sure he'll love you just the way you are. Jake: I hope so. (Xandi smiles) Xandi: He will. So have you seen that, Zander guy? He's new and I'm pretty sure he's gay. Huh? Huh? He's over there. He's hot, right? (Jake looks at Zander) Jake: Yeah, I guess, but I kinda wanna wait and try to get, Damon back. Xandi: Really? Jake: Look I love Damon, we BOTH cheated on each other. Xandi: Yeah but not with your bestie's boyfriend. Jake: You've made mistakes before. So has, Damon. Xandi: Yeah, ture. Maybe I should give him another chance. Jake: I think you should and maybe Aria? I want our old friendship back. Me, you, Jake, Aria and Damon. Excluding Linsday cuz she doesn't go here. Xandi: Yeah.... (Xandi smiles and the bell rings) Xandi: Well tell me how it goes with your dad, okay? Jake: Okay, Andi. 'Third Plot: Damon/Aria' (In the cafeteria) Damon: Thanks again, for making me actually talk to my mom. Aria: Welcome, so you guys are okay now? Damon: Yep, she wants me to go to Paris with her over the Summer, I'm just not sure yet. Aria: PARIS! Go! And bring me! Damon: Maybe. Aria: Maybe....Why not yes? Damon: I'll try. (They both see, Zander.) Damon: Ohmigod! Aria: I saw him first! Damon: No I did! (Damon gives Aria a death glare) 'Main Plot: Adriana/Tyler' (Adriana and Tyler are waiting for there hearing to start) Adriana: It's been forever since I've talked to you, how's it going? Tyler: Perfect. I haven't gotten shot for a while. Adriana: Well thats good. Tyler: You seem scared, are you? (Adriana looks at Tyler) Adriana: Yes. Tyler: Don't panic, it will be okay. Adriana: How are you not scared? Tyler: I know we did what we had to do. Adriana: Killing someone? Tyler: Yes. We had to. Adriana: We? Tyler: Look I was a jack ass when I said it was all you. 'Sub Plot: Jake ' Jake: I'm gay. Darnell: What did you just say? (Jake looks at his dad and mom, you hear in the beakground a news reporter talking about a bank robery) Jake: I'm gay. Aqua: (crying) Oh my god. Darnell: Get the hell out of my house! Jake: Wait what are you homophobic? Darnell: GET OUT! Jake: But dad! Darnell: Get out! (Jake runs out.) Aqua: Darnell he's still your son! Darnell: What did I just do? (running after Jake) Jake wait! I'm sorry! (Aqua runs after them) 'Third Plot: Damon/Aria' (At the mall) Damon: So I asked, Zander, out on a pizza date. Aria: WHAT? Damon: Well I asked him out to get pizza... Aria: Did you really? Damon: Yes, why? Aria: Fuck you! Damon: Excuss me? Aria: FUCK YOU! (Aria starts walking fast) Damon: it's not like you had a chance with him! Your fucking prego! (Aria flips him off) Aria: Fuck off! (Damon storms out) 'Main Plot: Adriana/Tyler ' Judge Oliver: Adriana and Tyler are not guilty! Jayden: See, Adi, I told you you had nothing to worry about! Adriana: Dad, I won! James: I so pround of you honey! (Tyler's mom runs up to him.) Lila: Tyler, baby you won! Tyler: I know! Lila: See I told you you would win! (Devon's mom walks up to Tyler and Adriana.) Kay: You two shouldn't be pround of what you did! Lila: Get the hell away from my son! Jayden: I'll give you two seconds! (Kay leaves.) Jayden: Come one baby, lets go home. Adriana: Umm, I wanna go to The Dot, you wanna come, Tyler? (Tyler smiles.) Tyler: Yeah. 'Sub Plot: Jake ' (Running away, outside of the bank thats getting robed) Darnell: Come back, Jake, I'm sorry! Jake: No! I see how it is! You hate me now! It's fine! Aqua: Jake clam down! Jake: Fuck the both of you! Darnell: Jake. Jake: I'm leaving! (Jake's dad gets shot) Aqua: Ahhhhh! Jake: DAD! (Jake runs over to his dad. The cops run over to them.) Darnell: Jake. I love you. I just wanted you to.... Jake: Dad....Dad....Dad! No don't die! Dad! Dad! (Jake is crying looking at his dad's dead body while the cops are arresting the bank robber and his shooter.) 'Third Plot: Damon/Aria ' (Walking home) Damon: Look, Aria I'm sorry. (Aria stops) Aria: It's fine, why the hell were we fighting over a guy anyways? Damon: I'm not sure but I called off the date or whatever it was. (Aria see's Jake in the middel of the road next to the bank crying with someone in his arms.) Aria: Damon! Look! Oh my god! (Damon and Aria runs over to Jake.) Jake: (crying) ''I came out and there was a robery and then the robber randomly shot and he shot and ki-killed my dad.... Damon: Jake... Aria: Jake, I'm so sorry. Damon: I sorry. ''(Damon and Aria hug Jake along with his mom, Auqa.) Damon: Shh, it will be okay, shh. (Jake looks up at Damon with tears in his eyes) 'Main Plot: Adriana/Tyler ' (At Adriana's door.) Tyler: Well bye. Adriana: No wait, I think it's time to end our break. Tyler: What? Really? (Adriana kisses Tyler.) Category:Blog posts